encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chaos ; Head
thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; Automne 2008) Chaos ; Head (カオスヘッド Kaosu Heddo), est un visual novel japonais développé par 5pb. et Nitroplus, sorti le 25 Avril 2008 sur PC originellement. L'histoire a été adaptée en manga dans le magazine Dengeki Daioh de la société ASCII Media Works le 21 Mai 2008. Une seconde et troisième adaptation manga ont également vu le jour par la suite. La série TV de 12 épisodes, produite par le studio Madhouse, a été diffusée au Japon entre le 09 Octobre et le 25 Décembre 2008. Intrigue Taku est un étudiant passant son temps à sécher les cours pour jouer à des MMORPG ou regarder des animés. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il en vient parfois à imaginer que l'héroïne de sa série préférée vit avec lui. En clair, Taku est un otaku dont la vie sociale serait nulle si sa sœur ne venait pas lui rendre visite afin de tenter de le sortir de cette existence morose. Vivant à Shibuya, Taku entend parler d'une rumeur racontant d'étranges faits qui se seraient déroulés dans sa ville. Pendant une discussion sur un chat, il clique par inadvertance sur une image mettant en scène un homme sauvagement assassiné. Le monde réel ne l'intéressant pas, Taku essaie de ne pas y prêter attention. Cependant, durant la nuit qui suit, il tombe nez à nez sur une jeune fille se tenant à coté du cadavre aperçu sur l'image la veille. Cette dernière agrippant les armes du crime et semblant le connaître ; pris de panique, il décide de fuir. C'est ainsi qu’entre meurtres étranges, psychoses et nouvelles connaissances débute pour lui une histoire où le réel et l'imaginaire ne sont séparés que d'un pas. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Takumi Nishijō (西條 拓巳 Nishijō Takumi) Doublé par Hiroyuki Yoshino Takumi is the main character of the series. He is withdrawn and is not interested in 3D things. He suffers from intense delusions as a result of his apparent schizophrenia and the extremely secluded lifestyle he lives as a hikkikomori. He only attends school in order to fulfill the minimum for graduation requirements. He avoids conversations with others whenever possible. He prefers to engage in watching anime, playing eroge, and massively multiplayer online role-playing games. He is a second-year student at Suimei Academy (翠明学園 Suimei Gakuen). He is hinted to appear in Steins;Gate's sequel, Steins;Gate: Henikuukan no Octet, as the main character, Rintarō Okabe, receives a D-Mail telling him to reclaim an IBN 5100 from a person under the alias of "Neidhardt", Takumi's name in his favorite MMORPG. The D-Mail also states that "Neidhardt" lives in Shibuya and has "inherent, supernatural abilities", a reference to his power as a gigalomaniac. The username "Neidhardt" also briefly appears on Kaito Yashio's PokeCom tablet in Episode 9 of Robotics;Notes. Rimi Sakihata (咲畑 梨深 Sakihata Rimi) Doublée par Eri Kitamura Rimi est une jeune fille aux cheveux roses mystérieuse que Takumi rencontre sur les lieux d'un meurtre en rentrant chez lui. Elle porte le même uniforme scolaire que lui et semble le connaitre. Elle prétends le connaître depuis très longtemps, chose que Takumi semble être le seul à ne pas se rappeler. Par contre, elle ne voit pas de quoi il parle, quand il aborde le sujet du meurtre. Nanami Nishijō (西條 七海 Nishijō Nanami) Doublée par Ui Miyazaki Nanami est la petite soeur de Takumi, en première année. Elle fait souvent la fière, et s'oppose à son frère dès qu'ils se voient, même si, en réalité, ils sont très proches tous les deux. Ayase Kishimoto (岸本 あやせ Kishimoto Ayase) Doublée par Yui Sakakibara Ayase is a second-year Suimei Academy student by day and vocalist by night. She sings for a popular indie rock band named "Phantasm" (ファンタズム Fantazumu). Her stage name is "FES". The lyrics in her songs appears to describe the events of the recent murders, leading the police to see her as a potential suspect. She is also the most spiritual and eccentric of the main characters. She (besides Takumi) is another connection to Steins;Gate: Yui Sakakibara (singer of Steins;Gate ending) credited as FES. Her likeness can be seen on various posters throughout Steins;Gate. Yua Kusunoki (楠 優愛 Kusunoki Yua) Doublée par Chiaki Takahashi Yua is a third-year student at Suimei Academy who seems to be stalking Takumi but later seemingly befriends him. She seems to be quite into anime and manga. However, this is all later shown to be an act where she is investigating him as she suspects Takumi of being the criminal behind the recent murders. Sena Aoi (蒼井 セナ Aoi Sena) Doublée par Hitomi Nabatame Sena is a third-year student at Suimei Academy. Takumi first encounters her in a hallway at school but quickly excuses himself after facing her ominous glare. She is often seen standing around Shibuya holding a very long sword and eating a light blue ice pop. A short cross-over story involves her meeting Rintarō Okabe in the streets of Shibuya, one year before the events of Steins;Gate. Kozue Orihara (折原 梢 Orihara Kozue) Doublée par Ayumi Tsuji Kozue est en deuxième, et vient d'être transférée dans le même établissement que Takumi au début de l'histoire. On ne la voit jamais parler, maissemble avoir des dons de télépathie. Elle se fait appeler Kozupli. Thèmes musicaux Le générique de début "F.D.D." est interprété par Kanako Ito, etle générique de fin "Super Special" par Seira Kagami. Animes de même genre *11 eyes Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : Madhouse Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Détective Catégorie:Horreur Catégorie:Simulation de drague Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Harem Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Vie quotidienne Catégorie:Super pouvoir Catégorie:Ecchi Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Triangle amoureux Catégorie:Otaku Catégorie:Suicide Catégorie:Yandere Catégorie:Automne 2008